Punishment
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT U] [Johnny x Taeyong x Jaehyun] "Jadi Johnny-hyung memaafkanmu, hyung?". OOC/Yaoi/NC/PWP/Threesome/BDSM. Err― RnR?


**Punishment**

Johnny x Taeyong x Jaehyun

NCT-U & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

YAOi. AU. Typo (s). OOC (s). NC. PWP. Threesome. BDSM.

 **.**

* * *

Taeyong merinding merasakan sentuhan di tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos. Jaehyun menjalankan jari-jarinya dari pusar, bergerak naik ke dada hingga berakhir di tulang selangka Taeyong yang menonjol. Menikmati reaksi Taeyong yang melengkungkan tubuhnya karena sentuhan itu.

Ini adalah salah satu hal terpanas yang pernah dilihatnya.

Taeyong berlutut, dengan tubuh bagian atas yang polos dan pergelangan tangan terikat di belakang punggungnya.

Jaehyun bertanya-tanya darimana Johnny mendapatkan ide untuk menggunakan dasi dibanding borgol untuk mengikat tangan Taeyong. Bukan ia tak menyukainya, justru sebaliknya. Ikatannya menjadi semakin rapat dan itu kesenangan sendiri baginya melihat Taeyong tersiksa. Kain hitam yang tampak lebih gelap dan kontras dengan kulit Taeyong, menghalangi pandangan Taeyong.

Jaehyun sangat ingin menarik rambut di belakang kepala Taeyong agar wajah itu terdongak, membiarkan lehernya terbuka.

Dia ingin menjalankan lidahnya di sepanjang rahang tajam Taeyong, perpotongan lehernya, dan mungkin satu atau dua gigitan di cuping telinganya.

Ia ingin mendengar erangan Taeyong, hingga suara itu memenuhi ruangan ini.

Tapi Johnny, sebelum pergi telah memberikan perintah tegas kepada Taeyong untuk diam, dan menjadi anak baik selama menunggu. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Ia akan mengikuti semua permainan yang Johnny buat. Meski Jaehyun tahu jika kaki Taeyong mulai kram dan ia kesakitan dengan ikatan yang terlalu kuat di pergelangan tangannya. Taeyong selalu berusaha menyenangkan Johnny, menyukai setiap pujian yang ia dapat setelahnya, terlebih hadiah apa yang selalu ia terima. Kepuasan.

Jaehyun tak berdaya melawan itu.

Ia berlutut. " _Hyung_ …" desahnya. Tangannya memegang pipi Taeyong. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh itu meremang, menikmati sentuhannya.

Johnny bukan satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan Taeyong.

Dia juga.

"Menjauh darinya, Jaehyun."

Suara mengejutkan dari Johnny keras terdengar dalam keheningan yang melingkupi mereka. Jaehyun berdiri, berusaha mengabaikan Taeyong yang sepertinya tak ingin kehilangan sentuhan dan hendak mengikutinya bangkit. Taeyong hampir kehilangan keseimbangan pada lututnya saat tangan Jaehyun meninggalkan pipinya.

Jaehyun berbalik untuk melihat Johnny di seberang ruangan, menyandarkan tubuh pada lemari panjang dengan tak menggunakan apa-apa selain celana jeans ketat yang ia kenakan untuk makan malam.

Johnny mendekatinya dan ia menggigil ketika Johnny membelai bagian luar pahanya yang terbalut celana jeans dengan sebelah tangan.

Johnny menatapnya, matanya yang gelap dalam pencahayaan remang-remang yang hanya diperoleh dari lampu tidur, menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Itu adalah ekspresi yang sama yang Johnny berikan pada fans mereka ketika ia berada di panggung. Johnny tahu ia menarik, dan ia selalu menunjukkan daya tariknya itu dengan cara yang tepat. Jaehyun iri dengan kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki Johnny, dan berharap bisa mengartikan maksud Johnny menatapnya seperti itu sekarang.

Jaehyun terkejut merasakan tekanan mendadak terhadap pinggul dan memandang ke bawah untuk melihat dahi Taeyong bersandar di sana. Dia sudah akan mengangkat tangannya. Tapi sebelum dia bisa menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada helaian rambut hitam itu, Johnny telah berpindah cepat ke belakang Taeyong dan menarik rambut bagian belakang kepala Taeyong agar kembali pada posisi semula.

"Ahh." Rintihan kecil lolos dari tenggorokan Taeyong mengirimkan sensasi menggigil sampai tulang belakang bagi Jaehyun, yang hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Menjaga napasnya sendiri untuk tak membuat suara apapun.

"Aku bilang tinggalkan dia," kata Johnny, berbicara tajam pada Jaehyun. "Ini adalah apa yang pantas pelacur ini dapatkan setelah mencoba menggoda orang lain secara terang-terangan di depan semua orang."

Ini merupakan hukuman yang efektif, Jaehyun pikir. Jika hal seperti ini bisa membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian Taeyong. Jaehyun bisa melihat cairan yang merembes melalui bagian depan celana Taeyong. Indikasi Taeyong menyukai apa yang sekarang ia dapatkan.

Johnny membiarkan sebelah tangannya mencekik tenggorokan Taeyong, membiarkannya dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Cekikannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan nafasnya tapi tak terlalu longgar untuk memberinya sedikit ruang. Jaehyun tahu Taeyong ingin mengerang saat itu, merasakan jari-jari melilit lehernya adalah salah satu yang Taeyong sukai.

Jaehyun tahu jika keduanya selalu bermain cukup berbahaya. Dan melihatnya langsung seperti ini membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Tangan Johnny yang lain secara erotis membelai kulit Taeyong, yang menggeliat dan bergetar pelan sebagai respon. Sapuan ringan diberikan di daerah perut, pusar, dan dada. Menyalurkan sensasi merinding pada Taeyong yang masih tak bisa melihat apapun. Kulitnya menjadi lebih sensitif dalam keadaan seperti ini dan desahan kecil lolos lagi saat Johnny menyapukan jari jemari di atas nipple Taeyong berulang-ulang.

"Ahh..."

Johnny merendahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di leher Taeyong.

"Johnny- _hyung_ …" Jaehyun menelan ludah sebelum memberanikan diri menatap Johnny dengan mata tersapu kabut nafsu. Ia tak bisa menahan provokasi yang lebih hebat dari ini. "Aku―"

Jaehyun sudah tidak tahu harus meminta atau mengemis seperti apa. Yang Jaehyun tahu bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyentuhnya, sekarang. Dan setelah memutuskan dengan cepat ia memilih mengesampingkan harga diri dengan membuka celananya sendiri. Membebaskan kepunyaannya yang kini sudah hampir tegak berdiri hingga menyentuh bibir dan pipi Taeyong.

Dia belum pernah melakukan ini. Dan sudah begitu frustasi selama dua hari terakhir karena dipaksa menyaksikan tontonan menggoda seperti ini dari dua _hyung_ nya. Selama itu Johnny hanya menyuruhnya diam dan memberinya tugas tambahan untuk mempersiapkan lubang Taeyong yang akan Johnny pakai.

Jaehyun tak percaya akan terlibat sampai sejauh ini hanya karena Taeyong tak sengaja menyentuh selangkangannya di acara variety.

Johnny menyeringai dan membungkuk untuk berbisik di telinga Taeyong. Jika mata Taeyong tak sedang di tutup, Jaehyun tahu dia akan melihat kelopak mata Taeyong yang perlahan turun, menikmati nafas panas menerpa telinga dan bagian belakang lehernya yang sensitif.

Taeyong membuka mulutnya, mengerang tanpa suara. Dan Jaehyun mendadak sangat ingin mengarahkan kepunyaannya ke sana.

Tapi kemudian Johnny menarik tubuh Taeyong berdiri. Mempertemukan bibir Taeyong dengan miliknya dengan keganasan yang hanya akan muncul ketika dua orang sedang sangat terangsang. Bibir mereka bertabrakan, hisapan dan gigitan diberikan bergantian atas dan bawah. Jaehyun bisa melihat Taeyong tersentak saat lidah dari orang yang sedang menciumnya mulai mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Tangan Johnny menuju belakang kepala Taeyong. Mendekatkan jarak yang sudah terpangkas agar lebih dekat. Lidahnya masuk menyentuh langit-langit mulut Taeyong, yang mendesah di tengah ciuman. Hisapan-hisapan diberikan begitu kuku-kuku Johnny menggali ke dalam kulit bagian belakang kepala Taeyong.

Tubuh mereka menempel rapat. Johnny memeluk sosok kurus itu posesif. Lalu menarik dirinya sedikit, memberikan ruang untuk bernafas.

Jaehyun sepenuhnya keras.

"Kau bisa menggunakan mulutnya, Jaehyun." bisik Johnny setelah nafasnya yang memburu kembali normal. Ia mengusap pipi Taeyong sebelum memegangi dagunya. Menggerakkan kepala itu ke kanan dan kiri lalu melepasnya dengan hentakan kasar. Sekaligus melepaskan pelukannya. "Tahan kepalanya agar tidak bisa bergerak dan pakai dia sampai ujung kebanggaanmu itu menyentuh tenggorokkannya."

Jika matanya tidak sedang ditutup maka Taeyong yakin ia akan membelalak saat mendengar itu.

Johnny melepas celana jeans yang Taeyong pakai. Menyelipkan tangan di bagian pinggang samping kanan dan kiri, memastikan jika ia sudah mengapit semua kain hingga yang terdalam lalu menariknya turun. Taeyong dalam diam mengangkat kedua kakinya bergantian saat kain-kain itu lolos dari tubuhnya. Meninggalkannya hingga benar-benar telanjang. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Bersandar ke kepala ranjang di sana," kata Johnny.

Jaehyun tahu jika kata-kata itu ditujukan kepadanya. Ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan berbalik sehingga punggungnya menempel pada kepala ranjang. Menunggu dengan tak sabar. Ia benar-benar keras.

Jaehyun terkejut saat ia melihat Johnny dengan satu tangannya menyeret tubuh polos Taeyong dan melemparnya ke ranjang hingga tersungkur di kakinya. Mata Jaehyun mengikuti saat Johnny membimbing Taeyong pada posinya yang tepat. Dia berbisik di telinga Taeyong lagi. Dan Jaehyun bisa melihat nafas Taeyong menjadi lebih cepat.

Johnny menyeringai. "Tunggu apa lagi, Jaehyun? Mainanmu sudah siap."

Jaehyun tanpa berfikir, dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, menyentuh kedua sisi bahu Taeyong dan membawanya mendekat. Membuat tubuh yang tanpa topangan―karena kedua tangannya yang terikat ke belakang―itu jatuh menimpanya. Dan Johnny tak harus membimbing kepala Taeyong, karena bibir itu langsung otomatis terbuka dan meluncur ke bawah tepat pada miliknya yang mengacung tegang. Bahunya persis berada diatas lutut Jaehyun

" _Oh_!"

Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti bagian bawah Jaehyun. Jaehyun yakin jika ia bisa sampai kapan saja saat kepala itu mulai bergerak naik turun. Satu tangannya mengusap tengkuk leher Taeyong. Ikut memberikan dorong dan tarikan pada kepala itu ke atas, dan kebawah. Perlahan, sampai ia merasa ujung miliknya membentur tenggorokan Taeyong.

"Ohh, _Hyung_ … "

Jaehyun menutup matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang sejenak, mengambil waktu untuk merasakan sensai panas dan basah sekitarnya. Kegiatan ini membuat saraf nya terbakar, pikirannya mengambang. Jika ada satu hal yang menjadi tujuan mulut Taeyong dibuat, maka itu adalah untuk ini. Mulut ini, sialannya, berbakat.

Jaehyun tak bisa berfikir lagi. Ia memegangi kepala yang sedang menghisapnya itu dengan kedua tangan. Mulai menghentakkannya berlawan arah sekuat yang ia bisa. Tak peduli jika Taeyong sudah mulai merasakan tenggorokkannya sakit.

"A-ah… Shit…"

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali melihat Johnny, yang rupanya membantu menahan tubuh Taeyong agar tak jatuh ke depan dengan memegang ikatan dasi di belakang punggung Taeyong dengan satu tangan. Perhatiannya penuh tertuju pada Jaehyun, dan itu membuat sensasi aneh yang lain baginya. Masa otot tangannya terlihat jelas, terbentuk bagus. Dan entah sejak kapan ia sudah tak memakai celana jeansnya.

Tangan kanannya memegang botol kecil. Menyerahkan pada Jaehyun. "Buka."

Sudah jelas. Ini barulah awal dari apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

Jaehyun harus mecoba mempertahankan fokusnya bahkan untuk membuka botol kecil itu. Dan menempatkan sedikit dari isinya ke jari Johnny. Johnny mengusap jari-jarinya dan membawa tangannya yang sudah licin itu kembali untuk mengusap pintu masuk dari lubang Taeyong, membungkuk sedikit untuk memberikan ciuman ringan punggung Taeyong.

"Kau boleh bicara sekarang, sayang."

Jaehyun tahu saat Johnny memasukkan jari pertamanya ke dalam karena ia merasa tenggorokan Taeyong yang berada di sekitar miliknya, memberikan getaran dari erangan Taeyong. Jaehyun menggeram rendah dan mempererat tangannya di rambut Taeyong, mennghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas lebih keras. Dia merasakan napas putus-putus Taeyong di perutnya.

"Eung…. Nh!"

Setelah diperbolehkan bicara, Taeyong langsung membuat suara-suara paling putus asa meski tersangkut di bagian belakang tenggorokan. Apalagi ketika Johnny memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga ke dalam dirinya, yang mana bisa Jaehyun rasanya. Ketiga jari itu mengobrak-abrik anal Taeyong.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Johnny menarik ketiga jarinya dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Miliknya.

"Mnhghh!"

Pada saat itu baik Taeyong dan Jaehyun terengah-engah, tersengal-sengal.

Johnnyu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menghentak kasar pada anal Taeyong yang berkedut menghisap miliknya. Jaehyun membisikkan kalimat-kalimat kutukan dan membiarkan kepalanya jatuh kebelakang.

 _Slap!_

 _Slap!_

 _Slap!_

Karena setiap dorong pinggul Johnny, mulut Taeyong dakan terdorong lebih ke bawah menelan milik Jaehyun. Sampai Jaehyun yakin jika Taeyong harusnya sudah tersedak hebar. Tapi Taeyong tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan, justru sebaliknya. Ia menelan milik Jaehyun dengan terkesan mudah, berulang-ulang. Dan Itu tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Jaehyun kembali memegang bagian belakang lehernya dan menghentaknya sekali dengan kekuatan penuh. Menahan kepala itu tetap di tempat saat Jaehyun mencapai puncaknya.

" _C-cum_ ―!"

Taeyong menelan semuanya. Mesti harus terbatuk hebat saat mulutnya bebas.

Dia membiarkan Taeyong beberapa saat. Masih sensitive, masih gemetar, dan masih menerima sodokan di analnya dari Johnny. Taeyong meletakkan kepalanya ke bagian dalam paha Jaehyun. Bibirnya pegal dan bengkak. Mulut itu terbuka di antara kaki Jaehyun seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa memunculkan kata apapun selain desahan pelan.

"Ah. Ahn. Ah…"

Jaehyun membelai pipi Taeyong dengan ibu jarinya.

Johnny menarik ikatan tangan Taeyong agar tubuh itu kembali tegak dan menjauhi Jaehyun―menyandar pada dadanya yang kini duduk di ranjang dengan kedua kaki terlipat ke belakang. Pingulnya menghentak-hentak naik, Johnny memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang agar tak terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

Ketika Johnny sudah sampai mencapai puncaknya. Ia meraih milik Taeyong yang sepertinya sudah beberapa kali sampai tapi kebali bangun. Mengocoknya. Pinggulnya yang menghentak ke atas yang disambut anal Taeyong semakin cepat dan kasar. Taeyong menjatuhkan wajahnya ke belakang, jatuh tepat ke bahu Johnny. Leher yang terekspos menjadi sasaran ciuman-ciuman ringan.

"Ah.. ahhhn… ahh…"

Jaehyun berani bersumpah itu adalah adegan paling erotis yang pernah ia lihat.

Satu hentakan terakhir dan Johnny sampai. Bersamaan dengan Taeyong.

Johnny menggeram rendah. Melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Taeyong sekaligus mengeluarkan miliknya.

Tubuh Taeyong terjatuh membuaat isakan tertahan, gemetar antara kaki Jaehyun. Jaehyun meraih tubuh itu dan membenarkan posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Jaehyun tersenyum membisikkan kata-kata pelan dan memuji. Sementara Johnny mulai melepaskan simpul di pergelangan tangannya.

Taeyong membuka ikatan penutupan matanya dengan perlahan "Hei," gumamnya ketika matanya akhirnya mulai bisa melihat, senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Senyuman lemah, jelas kelelahan.

Johnny berdiri dari tempat tidur.

Jaehyun membuat dirinya terbaring, sehingga Taeyong bisa bersandar nyaman di atas tubuhnya, kepalanya bersandar di dadanya. Mata Jaehyun menangkap bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Taeyong. Ia mengusapnya. "Maaf, _hyung_ …"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan.

Ia menyukainya. Sesuatu yang kasar, seperti tadi. Taeyong menyukainya.

"Jika besok aku dimarahi _manager-nim_ karena suaraku hilang, itu salahmu," Taeyong akhirnya berkata, suaranya pecah, serak dan pelan.

Jaehyun tertawa.

"Jadi Johnny- _hyung_ memaafkanmu, _hyung_?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. Terlalu lelah untuk berfikir dan memilih menutup mata.

Jaehyun masih mengelus pergelangan tangan Taeyong yang memerah, sambil sesekali mengelus rambutnya yang kini basah karena keringat.

Lain kali Jaehyun ingin mencoba memasuki Taeyong juga.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Annyeong~ Err―_

 _Byul ucapkan terimakasih yang sudah yang mau baca. Ini aneh dan semoga ga ada yang muntah ._

 _Maafkan noona menistakan kalian T.T_

 _Oke. Bye bye?_


End file.
